


【SS】PTSD前传

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 片段。宇宙战争背景。有刑讯描写。撒隆双箭头。拉隆单箭头。大米隆……好吧我承认我一开始本来是为了写大米隆SM才开这篇的然而写了快1万字也没写到……唉。
Relationships: Gemini SagaxGemini Kanon
Kudos: 1





	【SS】PTSD前传

撒加站在透明的长窗前，窗外是深黑色的、无边的宇宙。

三天前，加隆和米罗的飞船在返回途中遭遇伏击，对方是“冥王”哈迪斯手下的战斗机精锐编队，近乎十倍于他们的力量。  
米罗是乘坐弹射脱离舱回来的，他的伤势很严重，银色的飞行服下面几乎全被血浸透。手术做了将近七个小时，他又昏迷了一天一夜才清醒过来。  
睁开眼睛的第一句话就是：加隆回来了吗？  
得知加隆下落不明，米罗挣扎着要起身。  
撒加走进房间，一只手按在他的肩膀上。  
“如果你死了，加隆做的事就变得毫无意义。”  
米罗睁大眼睛看着他，泪水从他的脸颊上慢慢滑落。  
“是我的错。”他声音哽咽地说，“你们都说过，不可以过于相信那些和平条约。我没想到哈迪斯的人竟然会在那片明令禁止任何交火的空域里动手。如果不是加隆抢先按了发射按钮，我会跟那艘飞船一起被中子光束变成粉末。”  
“他们的目的还是那些图纸？”撒加冷静地问。  
“没错。”米罗点头，“地图藏在弹射舱的座位下面。加隆说，哪怕拼了命，我也必须带它回来。”  
“你做到了，而且做得很好。”撒加拍了拍他的肩，转身往门口走去，“休息一下。剩下的事情交给我处理。”  
米罗盯着撒加的背影，他的呼吸越来越急促。身上的伤口疼得撕心裂肺，但远不及想到加隆此时的处境更让他揪心。  
“司令官！”米罗用尽力气喊，撒加的脚步不停。  
“撒加表哥！”米罗的声音像是也要撕裂了。撒加终于站住。  
“表哥……你一定要去救加隆……”  
“……好好休息。”

撒加从会议室里走出来。所有的讨论过程和结果都在他的意料之中。  
没有人会同意在这样的敏感时期与哈迪斯的部队正面相抗，这完全违背了当初签署和平条约的目的，他们甚至不愿派人前往朱迪加谈判。  
毕竟，哈迪斯从未承认出动部队，更不用说承认俘虏任何“圣域”的人员。  
撒加回到办公室。他坐在桌后，抬起右手揉按太阳穴。他的头很疼，强烈的跳痛感没完没了地撕扯着每根神经。距离米罗返回已经过了三天。他派出了能够动用的所有人去打探，但目前还没有得到任何加隆的消息。  
他究竟是被俘了，还是已经死了？

据米罗说，他在脱离之前看到加隆从飞船中开出了小型战斗机。  
那道银色的弧线在深暗的宇宙中看得分外清楚。它在紫黑色的“冥界”机群编队中纵横捭阖，如同犀利的剑锋般横扫阻拦在面前的敌机。但是，对方的火力过于猛烈，一条条中子光束汇聚成可怕的死亡之网，那架银色战斗机很快像是被粘在蛛网中心的飞虫。  
就在米罗想要孤注一掷地选择回转时，弹射舱尾部被击中，像一颗流星似的迅速滑落。他只觉得一阵剧烈震荡，接着便失去了知觉。  
然而，他并不知道，加隆早就提前设置过了自动返航路线。等米罗在舱中恢复知觉，他已经能够看见撒加担任司令官的“双子座”空间基地了。

撒加略有些焦躁地敲着桌面，就在这时，有人在外面轻轻敲门。  
“进来。”撒加抬起头。  
“司令官。”来者是他手下负责收集情报的主管，迪斯马斯克·康塞尔上校。  
“有消息了吗？”  
“是的，阁下。”迪斯马斯克将一份纸质的文件放在撒加面前。在这个一切都电子化的时代，最绝密的内容反而经由最古老的方式来传达。  
撒加简单翻了翻，深蓝色的眼里瞬间滑过难以言明的情绪。被他拈在两指之间的那页纸出现了一道浅浅的皱褶。  
“确实吗？”他沉声问。  
“千真万确。”迪斯马斯克笃定地回答，“我们的这条内线非常可靠。据他说，昨天下午在那里看见了杰米尼上校。”  
“我知道了。”撒加示意他将那份文件带走销毁。  
迪斯马斯克拿起文件，转身离开房间。

***

加隆睁开眼睛，但眼前是一片黑暗。他感觉到自己的双手被反绑在背后，身体被悬空吊起，只有脚尖与地面微微接触。  
这个姿势之下，全身都僵硬得厉害。四肢已经完全感觉不到血液流动。清醒过来以后，加隆挣动了几下，诡异的麻木感迅速变为针刺般的痛感，他咬破了嘴唇才勉强没有呻吟出声来。

“晚上好，杰米尼上校。”周围突然变得异常白亮，加隆闭上了眼睛。  
等到他再睁开眼，面前站着一个身穿紫黑色制服的军官，银色的额发后，绯红的眼睛闪着不怀好意的冷光。  
“米诺斯·格里芬。”加隆深深吸了一口气，叫出他的名字。  
“好久不见。”米诺斯微笑着说，“真遗憾我们要在这样的情形下见面。”  
“你想要的那些图已经和飞船一起毁了。”加隆看着他，冷冷地说，“用不着再白费力气。”  
“怎么会呢？”米诺斯走近他，“根据我得到的确实消息，米罗·斯考皮翁明明带着那些图纸顺利返回了基地。”  
他认真地打量着加隆的脸：“所以，我也特地将你被俘的消息放了出去。你说，杰米尼司令官会不会为了你……”  
“我说过，那些东西已经毁了。”加隆毫不畏惧地与他对视，“即便撒加真的得到了它们，也绝不会为了我一个人的性命，而将整个‘圣域’的空间布防置于险境。”  
“你的意思是说，哪怕要眼看着你死，撒加也不会就范吗？”米诺斯摇了摇头，“说真的，我不相信你哥哥会这么薄情。”他按了一下手边的按钮，“我们来试试看怎么样？”

正对面的摄像头慢慢转向加隆，一点红光开始闪烁。  
“好了，要跟他说点儿什么？”米诺斯笑着问，“放心，我不会做任何更改或是剪辑，录好之后就会直接发送给他。”  
“我没有什么可说的。”加隆重新闭上了眼睛。  
“既然这样，那就让我先来说一段开场白吧。”米诺斯转身面对摄像头，微笑着招了招手：  
“您好，杰米尼司令官阁下，想必您认识我吧？我是直属于哈迪斯陛下的‘多罗美亚’空间基地负责人，米诺斯·格里芬。我后面这位……就是您的弟弟，加隆·杰米尼上校。如您所见，他很好，至少目前为止还是这样。”  
他慢慢走到加隆身后，突然伸出手，用力抓住加隆散落在背后的长发。  
加隆的脸在这样的力量下被迫仰了起来。  
“您看清楚了吗？如假包换的哦。”

米诺斯放开手，低下眼睛看了看指缝间被扯落的几根蓝色发丝，脸上的笑意依然不减：  
“我现在是很有诚意地跟您谈话，杰米尼司令官阁下。我希望您能认真考虑我的提议。如果您愿意与我合作，我会竭尽全力保证杰米尼上校的人身安全。否则……”  
他忽然把手放在加隆的腰侧，揉按的动作暧昧而轻佻：“您要知道，多罗美亚的空中监狱里关押的都是些罪大恶极的重刑犯，考虑到杰米尼上校敏感的身份、地位，以及如此出众的外貌，肯定很快就会被他们生吞活剥掉的哟……”

***

撒加身姿端正地坐在椅子里，两手交叠抵着下颌，深邃的蓝色眼中隐约泛起细微波澜。  
面前的屏幕上定格着米诺斯·格里芬那微微上挑的嘴角，但撒加的目光并没有在那张满是挑衅笑容的面孔上多做停留。他抬手转了转右侧按钮，寄来的视频快速倒退，很快回到米诺斯走到加隆身后那一刻。撒加重新发出“播放”的指令，视频里的加隆再一次被迫仰起头，与他的兄长隔着屏幕对视。  
加隆的侧脸上有几条擦伤，额头上贴着一小块纱布，但那双蓝眼睛十分平静，毫无慌乱或是愤怒的情绪。他微微颤动睫毛，看向那个闪烁红光的摄像头。  
撒加再次出声命令电脑“暂停播放”，然后按了一下办公桌侧面的呼叫铃。  
“阁下。”墙上的书架向两侧自动滑开，迪斯马斯克像个幽灵一样出现在那个秘密通道的出口。  
“我吩咐你做的准备都完成了吗？”  
“是的，阁下，已经全都搞定了。”  
“很好，你现在可以去申请休假。申请完毕后，把我需要的东西放到那艘飞船上去。”  
“……请您恕我多嘴，阁下，”迪斯马斯克向来冷漠的声音里也不由产生了一点动荡的情绪，“您这是真的打算亲自前往朱迪加吗？我听说，除了原本驻守在多罗美亚的米诺斯·格里芬之外，卡伊那的拉达曼提斯和安提罗拉的艾亚哥斯也都已经到了那里！您看……是否需要属下安排人手随行，以便保护您的安全？”  
“这次行动出自我个人的意愿，所以，我的安全不在你的职责之内。”撒加沉稳地否定，“你按照我说的去做吧。”  
“可是……阁下……”迪斯马斯克仍然有些不情愿，“您有没有考虑过，万一出现什么意外，导致您的营救行动失败……那可不只是我们这座基地，连‘圣域’都可能会彻底陷落……”  
“我反复考虑过很多次了，”撒加站起来，背转过身，看向窗外的浩瀚宇宙，语声却仍是淡然，“不如让我们一起向雅典娜祈祷，不要出现你说的‘什么意外’。”  
“呵~”迪斯马斯克发出一声嗤笑，“阁下，说句大逆不道的实话，在这件事情上，我还真看不出祈求咱们那位女神的庇护和祈求您务必谨慎小心有什么区别。”

***

“杰米尼上校，你还真是不了解你哥哥啊。”米诺斯再次走进关押加隆的囚室，嘴角上带着十分得意的笑容，“我刚刚收到他的回信，你猜怎么样？”  
加隆勉强地移动了一下身体重心，他仍然像之前那样被捆绑着，现在整个身体都僵硬着，腿部稍微活动都疼得钻心，而两条手臂已经完全没有知觉了。  
米诺斯站在加隆身后，眯起眼观察着他：“你的手腕磨得很厉害啊，杰米尼上校，难道一直都在尝试逃走吗？”  
加隆感觉到悬吊在头顶的绳索突然一松。他重重地摔在了地上。  
“今天我得到了一个很好的消息。”米诺斯半蹲下来，手指勾着加隆的下巴，“所以，也想奖励你放松片刻。”  
他将一块微型显示屏幕放到加隆眼前，那上面滚动出两行熟悉的字迹。  
“这可是杰米尼司令官给我的亲笔回信！”米诺斯笑笑地说，“三天之后，他就会亲自来到朱迪加，和我们进行一场没人知道的秘密谈判。当然，结果早就已经定好了，我们会拿到那些布防图，而你哥哥……如果他运气足够好的话，大概可以跟你……”  
他站起身来，居高临下地看着加隆，从牙齿缝里轻轻地吐出最后的字音：  
“一起死。”

倒在地上的加隆仰着脸，看着他那无比倨傲的笑意，忽然也笑了起来。他那双与撒加极为相似的蓝眼睛在不笑的时候像是极地的天空，但当他微微弯起眉眼笑起来，那蓝色瞬间变得更加灵动，就像是隐隐流动的、深不见底的海水。  
“你在笑什么？”米诺斯有些愤然地问。  
“格里芬先生，你还真是不了解我，更不了解撒加。”加隆慢慢地说，“说实话，我现在很期待看到你们的‘谈判结果’。”

***

撒加并没穿基地司令官的制服，而是一身简单的休闲便装，随身还携带着一个标配的军用帆布背包。拉低的帽檐下，深邃蓝眸中的神情模糊不清，但微微上扬的嘴角仿佛流露出隐约的轻松愉快，看起来十分像是基地里那些准备返回地球去休年假的普通军官。  
他一路熟稔地穿过电子屏蔽门最少的那条通道，来到基地下部的飞船停靠舱，登上了停在那里的“幻胧号”。这是一艘小型双人飞船，最适合做星际间的短途飞行。检查过飞船的动力设备和封闭门之后，撒加拉开副驾驶位的座椅，在下面的储存箱中取出一个防火材料制作的筒型容器。他抽出随身的军用匕首，撬开了其中一端的密封口，倒出里面厚厚的一沓纸质材料。  
基地的司令官将那叠图纸平放在膝头，修长手指拈起一角，动作沉稳地一一翻看起来。这是一套极为详细的圣域军宇宙基站布防图：总计十二座空间基站，以古早的黄道十二星座命名，各个基站的武器位置、进出通道、飞船机型、兵力配备、将领档案等信息一应俱全……其中几页图纸的边角上还沾染着些许暗红色的血迹。  
撒加将每张图纸都仔细看过，然后将它们重新卷起收好，发动了飞船。

助推器将飞船推出基站，飞向基地最外层的身份核查圈。  
“下午好，”机械女声在撒加的耳麦中响起，“康塞尔上校！请您输入密码。”  
撒加在面前的屏幕上按了几个键。  
“密码正确。请您核对指纹。”  
撒加吸了口气，将右手食指放在屏幕上的红色闪光区域。  
“……身份确认。”没有丝毫起伏的机械女声说，“祝您休假愉快！”

撒加驾驶着飞船离开了空间基地。他按照导航仪中原本设置好的路线飞了大约半小时，然后关闭了自动驾驶。修长的手指快速按动闪烁的键盘，先是彻底关闭了飞船与基地的通讯联络，接着在终端里输入了新的目的地：  
朱迪加。

***

米诺斯推开门，进入囚室旁边的房间，不出意外地看见拉达曼提斯和艾亚哥斯都坐在会议桌边。  
“撒加·杰米尼真的会自己一个人来？”拉达曼提斯并没站起来，只是闻声回头，声音里有些难以置信的意味。  
“他会来。”米诺斯肯定地点点头，“但我并不确定他是否会独自一个人来。”  
“他一定有后手。”艾亚哥斯偏着头，右手握成拳头，斜斜抵在右边脸颊上，看着米诺斯说，“我们不能相信他说的任何话。”  
“我当然知道。”米诺斯笑了笑，“但是别忘了，我们手里现在还有另一个杰米尼要处理。”  
“你想在他哥哥来之前问出什么？”艾亚哥斯眯起眼。  
“我要用你手下的团队最新研究的那项技术。”米诺斯同样在笑，他的笑冰冷而危险。  
“Galactic Illusion。”艾亚哥斯放下手，左右活动了一下脖子，深色眼里的光亮如同即将俯冲而下的猛禽，“说实话，米诺，我不建议你这么做。你也知道，那项技术目前只经过了三次人体试验，受试者无一例外地发疯死掉了。我不能确定……”  
“但它的确是针对精神的攻击和拷问，对吧？”米诺斯的笑容在扩大，“制造出充满幻觉的空间，完全模拟切肤之痛的真实感。”  
“是的，不过……”  
“我看过你们提交的试验报告。”米诺斯拍拍艾亚哥斯肩膀，“受试者死掉之前，不是无一例外地说出了你想知道的东西吗？”他轻轻掠了一下遮挡在眼前的额发，暗红的眼里闪过清晰的杀意，“对我来说，这样就足够了。”  
“可是，米诺，万一‘圣域’那边追究起来，我们……”

“你到底要对他做什么？”拉达曼提斯截住了艾亚哥斯的话。他不由自主地扭头看了一眼隔壁房间里的那个人。由于双臂被束缚在背后，脚踝也被紧紧捆住，加隆甚至无法借力起身。他倒在冰冷的地面上，左边额头贴着地板。那张他颇为熟悉的面孔此时正好朝向单面玻璃，拉达曼提斯能清楚看到加隆脸上的表情。  
那与其说是痛苦……倒不如说他正在认真思考什么……

加隆，事到如今你居然还要露出这样的神情……  
你真的能想到……自己即将面对什么，又该怎样应付、怎样脱身？

“我要问出‘圣域’在我们这里是否有内鬼，或者说，我确信这个人的存在，只是想知道他的确切名姓。”米诺斯阴恻恻地笑着，语声寒冷如冰，“否则的话……我们前几次跟他们的交手不会次次都功亏一篑。没错，看起来确实是各有损失，而我们缺少一点点运气，所以输掉了那几场仗……然而，连续三次幸运之神都不站在我们这边……拉达曼提斯，难道你不觉得这其中肯定有问题？或者说，你已经承认自己不是里面那个囚徒的对手？加隆·杰米尼已经在战场上彻底打败了你，让你心服口服了吗？如果果真如此，那么我自然也无话可说。”他挑高嘴角，绯红眸中滑过一缕毫不掩饰的挑衅。  
“米诺斯……”拉达曼提斯霍然站起身，两手重重按在桌面上，狭长眸里冷光闪过，“你在轻视我？”  
“当然没有，亲爱的同僚，”米诺斯反而在桌旁施施然坐下，“不要这么激动。”  
“就是！不要激动嘛，拉达。”艾亚哥斯也跟着说，“你这样会吓坏我的！我手下的人可都在传说……你爱上了加隆·杰米尼！你这种反应，我会以为他们没有说假话，你真的对里面那个帝国的敌人动了……”  
“住口！”拉达曼提斯猛地回过头盯着艾亚哥斯，“你在胡说什么！我……”他本来不善言辞，这时候更是觉得再继续下去正中这两位可恶的同僚的下怀，便强行转移话题：“如果你的幻觉制造对他没用呢？又或者……如果他因为试验的副作用发疯致死呢？等到撒加·杰米尼来了，你们倒是要怎么收场？”  
“真看不出，你的担心竟然比我还多，亲爱的拉达，”艾亚哥斯耸耸肩膀，“米诺，你到底是怎么想的？赶紧来给我和咱们这位超有骑士精神的先生解释解释，你为什么一定要用我的那项技术来审问加隆·杰米尼。”  
“唉，”米诺斯假声假气地发出叹息，“好吧，拉达曼提斯，我就勉为其难地来跟你解释一下。我要用艾亚哥斯他们开发的这套东西，是因为它虽然远远不算成熟，却是我们目前掌握的唯一一项精神攻击技术。换言之，要对付里面的那个人……你所熟悉的那些寻常拷问对他根本不会有任何作用，只不过是在浪费我们自己的时间和精力而已。如果要让他动摇，那必须是精神和身体的双重束缚。简而言之，通过肉体束缚去入侵他的精神世界，再通过精神世界的反噬，最大限度地摧折他的身体。我认为，只有同时达到身体和精神都无法承受的极限……我们才有可能从加隆·杰米尼嘴里得到真实的信息。”  
拉达曼提斯死死盯着米诺斯张合的薄唇，许久之后才长长吐出一口气，像是下了莫大的决心：“如果我也不同意呢？”  
“拉达？”艾亚哥斯轻呼出声，“你说什么？”  
“我说，我也不同意。艾亚哥斯，你刚才的确说过，你不同意，没错吧？”  
“这个……确实……”艾亚哥斯用近乎求救的眼神看向米诺斯，“米诺，你要不要再考虑一下？或许，可以先试试新型的吐真剂？我们上个月才研究出一个不错的配方……”

“二对一。”拉达曼提斯恢复了平素的冷漠态度，“这项讨论可以到此为止了。我们不如研究一下怎样对付即将到来的撒加·杰米尼。”  
“别那么着急啊，拉达。”米诺斯微笑着摇头，“实话说吧，我早就想到你不会同意这样对待你的宿敌，至于原因……”他朝艾亚哥斯眨眨眼，像是心照不宣似的挑着嘴角，“应该不用我多说了？”然后，他慢悠悠地从制服口袋里取出一张纸，又以郑重其事的慢动作展开，朝拉达曼提斯递了过去，“……所以，我一早便向陛下请示过了。这是陛下同意进行这次审问的亲笔手谕，你要不要来查验一下真假？”  
“米诺斯！”拉达曼提斯忍不住再次霍然起身，“你！”  
“怎么？”  
“米诺斯……”拉达曼提斯切齿，“我不会放过你。”  
“喂喂，拉达，”感觉到他周身上下散发出的凛冽杀意，艾亚哥斯夸张地缩了缩脖子，“虽说米诺他这样先斩后奏是很混蛋，但你也用不着说这么严重的话嘛！我们好歹也是十几年的同僚，没必要为了外人……”  
“好了，正如你刚才所说，这件事的讨论到此为止。”米诺斯笑着说，“艾亚，让你的手下人准备吧。”  
“……等等。”拉达曼提斯忽然沉声说。  
“还有什么事？”连米诺斯都有些惊讶地看着他。  
“你刚才说，我所熟悉的那些方法对他都没有用……是么？”拉达曼提斯的声音几乎有些沙哑。  
“当然。”  
“不试试怎么知道。我要48小时。艾亚哥斯的试验最多只需要12小时，我说得没错吧？”拉达曼提斯转身盯着另一位同僚的脸。  
艾亚哥斯被他盯得各种不自在，急急忙忙地避开眼神接触，对米诺斯打圆场道：“哎，米诺，你就答应了吧！反正我那项试验确实只需要几个小时就完事了。撒加·杰米尼不是说过，他三天后才会来吗？”  
“唉，好吧。”米诺斯看着拉达曼提斯摇头，“亲爱的拉达，我可以给你48小时，你有什么手段，尽管去对他用好了……估计只有这样，你才会彻底死心！”  
拉达曼提斯再没应声，只是打开耳中的通讯器，叫来了自己的副官，让他带人将加隆押到另一间审讯室里去。

***

拉达曼提斯坐在加隆对面，他们面前的桌子上扔满了黄蓝两色的空针管。  
“怎么样了？”他问自己的副官。  
“……他什么也没说，拉达曼提斯大人。”  
“多少支？”拉达曼提斯的脸色并没什么变化，只是指了指桌上的针管。  
“27支……刚刚注射了第28支……”副官表情非常沮丧地垂着头，“这已经是最后一个方法了，我从来没见过这么……”  
“你出去吧。”拉达曼提斯直接打断了他。  
“是。我很抱歉，拉达曼提斯大人……”

金属门发出锁闭的“滴”声。审讯室里突然变得异常安静。拉达曼提斯端坐在那里，注视着他对面的人，数次在遭遇战中击败他的、宿命般的敌人，圣域军最为天才的将领之一，加隆·杰米尼。  
他的长发已经完全被冷汗打湿了，双眼紧闭，头朝着一边垂了下去，头发遮住了半张脸。这样的他看起来很安静，甚至……很无助。  
拉达曼提斯伸手摆弄着桌上那些空掉的针管。他很熟悉这些：蓝色的是镇静类的巴比妥酸盐，黄色的是兴奋类的安非他命……交替使用，皮下注射，不断重复的“昏迷-清醒”过程，如同反复乘坐高强度的云霄飞车，心脏很快就会不堪重负而产生破裂出血……  
这是早在20世纪60年代便开始广泛使用的刑讯方法。

但他从没见过有人能够坚持这么久。就连那些最隐秘的记载中，也从来没有任何一个人，能够在这类刑讯下支撑这么久。  
拉达曼提斯把一支黄色针管攥在手里，让它在指间保持危险的平衡，然后拇指稍微用力，针管便悬在那里，缓慢地旋转了几周。

“加隆。”  
他低沉地念着那个名字。  
“加隆……”

拉达曼提斯抬腕看表。他的宿敌已经在药物作用下昏睡了将近三个小时，而他的48小时很快就要接近尾声了。  
他深深吸了口气，握住手里那支针管，将针头刺进加隆的右手臂。

仅仅过了不到十秒钟，加隆的喉咙里便发出一声滞涩的吸气。他的头先是猛地向后仰起，很快便弯下腰，剧烈地咳嗽起来。那双海蓝色的眼睛睁得很大，但眼里几乎没有焦距，瞳孔急遽收缩，表情顿时有些狰狞。  
拉达曼提斯沉默地起身走到房间角落，从饮水机里接了一杯水。他将一次性水杯放在加隆面前。  
加隆仍然在咳嗽。他的脸涨得通红，像是马上就要窒息。  
拉达曼提斯扶住他的头，把那杯水凑近他的嘴唇，小心地倾出一个角度。  
细细的水流缓慢地滋润了喉咙，咳嗽渐渐止住，加隆的呼吸平顺起来。  
“……谢谢。”刚能发出声音的时候，他就立刻说道。  
拉达曼提斯愣了愣，然后回到他对面坐下。  
“加隆，说实话，我很佩服你。”他发自内心地说。  
对面的人看着他无比认真的样子，忽然笑了。  
“拉达曼提斯，你这家伙……”加隆摇了摇头，“还真是够欠揍的。”  
“你说什么？”拉达曼提斯皱起眉。  
“我说你很欠揍啊。”加隆还是在笑，“你以为现在的我会想听你表达敬佩之情么？”  
“可是……”拉达曼提斯看着那张似乎对任何事情都满不在乎的笑脸，双手不由自主地用力握拳，“加隆，你清楚自己现在的处境吗？”  
“处境？”加隆闭上眼睛，“睡眠不足，心肌缺血，轻度脱水，再加上反身吊挂造成的软组织挫伤、肌肉痉挛和瘀血之类……你是想说这些吗？”  
“所以，你在拿自己的性命开玩笑？”  
“当然不是。”加隆睁开眼睛看向他，“性命毕竟只有一条，有谁会不在乎呢？”  
“但你绝不会为此出卖战友。”  
“换作是你的话，想必也不会。”  
“所以……你的确是凭借那个内鬼提供的情报，才能在战场上战胜我？”  
“你觉得呢？无论我说‘是’，或者‘不是’，你真的会相信？”加隆笑了笑，“拉达曼提斯，我向来承认你是个出类拔萃的军事人才，你对那些战事的走向和最终的胜负，难道就没有一点自己的判断？”  
拉达曼提斯顿时沉默下来。过了很久，他才重新开口问道：  
“你知不知道米诺斯要怎么对付你？”  
加隆一怔，随即再次笑了笑：“你打算告诉我？让我提前做好心理准备？”  
“我很想告诉你。”拉达曼提斯看着那张近在咫尺的脸，语调并无起伏，“只可惜我也一无所知。那是艾亚哥斯手下的团队最新研究的刑讯手段……我只知道，它是针对精神世界的……”

金属门忽然发出解锁的鸣音，米诺斯出现在门口。  
“亲爱的拉达，”他挑高嘴角，露出阴森的笑意，“你的48小时刚刚用完了。现在总可以把你心爱的杰米尼上校交给我了吧？”

未完不续~


End file.
